Episode:Saving Grace
Summery *Galvin becomes obsessed when his wife's killer arrives. *Ruby nearly gets everyone killed, after being trusted to watch their backs. *Galvin leads Luke into Mr Tibbs' trap. *Ruby saves the day after disarming a bomb and lowering the water level. Synopsis The stacks are attacked by Noisy Boys and an unnamed half-life, when Galvin forces the unnamed half-life into revealing his boss's name, Mr Tibbs, Galvin becomes visably upset. Luke arrives late for Mina's concert, only to meet his mother, Ruby, and Mina leaving the hall. Walking her to her car, Luke reveals the unsuccessful attack to break into the stacks. Once in the car with Ruby, Mina reveals that it was Mr Tibbs who had killed Galvin's wife, Maggy. Mina, Ruby, and Luke arrive at the stacks to find that Galvin is no longer there, instead he has arrived at Liberty Hall, the location he was given by the now deceased half-life, of Mr Tibbs. Back in Mina's car travelling to Liberty Hall, Ruby voices her opinion on being allowed a gun. When refused numerously by Luke, he reveals that Galvin took all but one gun. Back at Liberty Hall, Galvin discoveres a girl held within a cage, freeing her they escape into the yard where Luke makes a heroic entrance. Leaving Ruby in charge of the gun, Luke rushs to Galvin's side. When the Noisy Boys begin to overwhelm Ruby, Luke rushs into action helping his friend get free. Mina makes Grace comfortable, while entertaining Galvin. Galvin begins informing Luke and Ruby of Mr Tobius Tibbs, a Type 11 entity. Luke and Mina return to the factory so Mina can get a reading. Back at Mina's home, Galvin tells Ruby about how when he had found his wife, she was already dead. Galvin also tells Ruby that she could have gotten them all killed back at the factory, in an attempt to try and get her to return to a normal life, which causes her to storm off. Back at the factory, Luke and Mina discuss trying to have a normal life with the life they lead. Luke discovers a handkerchief that Tibbs had left in the cage. At Bookmaker's Row, Luke a Ruby discuss Ruby's involvement in smitting half-lives. When Luke returns home to find his mother, he confronts her about how she is free to do what ever she likes, which upsets and confuses her. Mina voices her uncertainty about going after Tibbs to Galvin, who is only concerned with knowing where Tibbs is going to be. Grace becomes upset at the idea of Galvin leaving her with ablind woman, to which Galvin and Mina take Grace to the stacks to hide. Luke joins Galvin as they head off to find Tibbs. Inside the stacks, Grace knocks Mina out then lets Tibbs into the stacks where they set up a bomb. As Tibbs leaves he shots and kills Grace. Ruby returns some of Luke's things much to the disappointment of Jenny, who invites Ruby to have some coffee. Jenny informs Ruby that she knows what Luke is hiding, which surprises Ruby, until Jenny mentions that it can't be easy dating someone with a disability such as Mina's blindness. In the sewers, Luke and Galvin search for Tibbs, while Ruby leaves Luke a message. Back in the sewers, Luke and Galvin find that Tibbs has led them into a trap when a door drops locking them into a sealed passage. Tibbs arrives and informs them that the small pool with begin to rise as all of London takes "one great big shower," he also tells them how Mina and the stacks are to be blown up by his bomb. Ruby arrives at the stacks practicing what she will tell Luke about how she wants a romantic relationship, only she finds Grace dead, Mina unconcious, and a bomb about to go off. In the sewers, Luke and Galvin search for a way out, while Galvin reveals that Mina had been uncertain about going after Tibbs just yet, and that it was Galvin who led them on. Galvin also reveals how it wasn't Maggy's death that got him into smitting, it was because of his smitting that Maggy got killed. He also reveals that he had been on a hunt with Luke's father, they were chasing a Type 15, loup-garoux, and how when Galvin returned home, it was to find Maggy missing. On the bed was a handkerchief with Tibbs' name on it. Galvin mnetions that he has been blaming himself for Maggy dying ever since. At the stacks, Ruby searches for books to help her disarm the bomb. Locating everything she needs, she finds herself in trouble when she needs to cut a red wire and there isn't one. With under a minute left, Ruby calls Luke to tell him that she loves him. With her eyes closed, Ruby cuts the green wire, which dismantels the bomb with only two seconds to spare. Mina and Ruby race to help Luke and Galvin, while Galvin tells Luke that he had been watching him grow up from the sidelines. Through the use of visions, Mina and Ruby are able to lower the water and save Luke and Galvin. Once back at his home, Luke talks to his mother about his father, and how she truly did love him despite his quirks. At a graveyard, the group honour Grace. Galvin promises to give up vengance, at least for now, he also gives Luke a new phone. As they leave, Galvin comments that it was Ruby who saved the day. Luke comments on the first message Ruby left him, about having talked to his mother. When the second begins to play, Ruby steals the phone preventing him from hearing her confession. All the while, Mr Tibbs is watching them. Cast *Rupert Galvin - Philip Glenister *Mina Harker - Zoe Tapper *Luke Rutherford - Christian Cooke *Ruby - Holliday Grainger *Mr Tibbs - Kevin McNally *Jenny Rutherford - Saskia Wickham *Grace - Laura Pyper *Mouseman - Calvin Dean *Noisy Boy 1 - Andy Wareham *Noisy Boy 2 - Terry Kvasnik *Noisy Boy 3 - Terry Lamb *Noisy Boy 4 - Ian Kay *Noisy Boy 5 - Buster Reeves Quotes "Shame" - Rupert Galvin to a half-life "Children" - Mina Harker on Ruby and Luke's bickering "I want to be able to cover your back" "You can" "With what, marmalade?" - Ruby, Luke, Ruby "Right, let me get this straight, we are about to go fight one of the most dangerous creatures in the half-life, with a blind woman, two teenagers, and one gun." - Ruby See Also Category:Episodes